This Is The Rain
by MagnusPr1m3
Summary: Subaru loves Kamui. Always has, always will. But, he knows that his friend doesn't return his feelings. So, why does he bother? Especially when the reason Kamui needs a shoulder to cry on is the person he apparently loves. Can the rain open his eyes?


_A/N- Okay, so I'm pretty sure this will just end up being a one-shot, but If enough of you guys want me to, I'll continue writing. Heck, if only one of you guys want me to, I'll continue writing. lol Well, enjoy._

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>This Is The Rain<span>_**

"Subaru..." Kamui whispered into the other's chest as he cried. "Why is this all so hard?"

Subaru could feel his friend's sobs drenching his shirt in tears. He looks down at the shorter boy, his black mess of hair tousled slightly. "I don't know, Kamui," He replied. He stroked Kamui's back lovingly, wishing the boy could return the feelings.

"Why does it have to be HIM? Of all people, why Fuuma?"

"I don't know," Subaru sighed, wishing he could take all of Kamui's pain away. After watching Kotori's brutal death at the hands of her own brother, who turned out to be the other Kamui, everyone was a little traumatized. Especially Kamui.

"Kamui-" Subaru choked on his words. "-it will be alright. I am here for you."

"But, how can you know?" Kamui cried in desperation. "I thought I'd saved her, Subaru," The boys voice had died back down to a whisper. "I thought I'd done the right thing by bringing her to Hinoto, but I was wrong!" His voice had escalated to the point where it was almost a scream. He buried his face in his best friend's chest. Sobs rack throughout the seventeen year olds body.

Subaru stroked his friend's back like his mother would when he was little to comfort him. He used his free arm to hold Kamui close to him, eager to calm him. He hated seeing anyone like this, having been in a similar situation once before where no one was there to comfort him.

He used the hand he had been stroking Kamui's back with to tilt the boys face up towards his. He looks into the tear-drained brown eyes, "Kamui, I can't garauntee that it will be okay, but I am sure of one thing: This," He wipes a tear away from Kamui's cheek, "is the worst of the rain. And after the rain, comes a rainbow." He put a smile on to his face.

Kamui rolled his eyes at the cheesy comment, looking into the unbandaged eye of Subaru. He reached up, running his hand along the bandage gently. "Does it still hurt?" He whispered, his voice sounding like it was miles away.

"No," Subaru said, his eye scanning the face of the boy before him. No one understood Kamui like Subaru, and he would brag about that to anyone. Not many people knew how his friend was forced to grow up so soon, or how he tortured himself for not being able to save his mother. Subaru had walked in on the boy and his knife more than once, and it always ended with them both in tears.

"Don't you lie to me, Subaru Sumeragi," Kamui chastised playfully, a small smile dancing on his usually stern face. He wasn't sure how he'd ever be able to live without Subaru; he was like his life line, his anchor. Hell, he was the boat the life line and anchor were attached to also.

A genuine smile formed on Subaru's face also, "I could never lie to you, Kam-Kam." He used the nickname teasingly, and they both began to laugh. "There's that rainbow" Subaru stated, his eye(s) locked with Kamui's as they both smiled at each other.

"Guess so," Kamui replied, his voice going distant once more. He stared into Subaru's uncovered almost black eye, his hand reaching for the bandages once more. He slowly began to unwrap them, and Subaru didn't protest. Finally, the bandages fell away, revealing the bluish hued ex-black iris and pupil.

"It looks a lot better," Kamui whispered, staring into both of his friend's eyes now. He was entranced by how he could still sense the love coming from both of the eyes; if only he could see people's wants like Fuuma did.

Fuuma. Kamui thought that he was his one true love, his opposite star. The second statement was still true, but apparently Fuuma could careless about Kamui. Fuuma only had eyes for Nataku.

"Kamui," Subaru gulped, still staring into the brown eyes beneath him. "I-I um... Damn it!" He turned away quickly, startling his friend.

"Suub?" Kamui asked, trying to turn him back around. "What's wrong, Suub?"

Subaru felt his heart snap in two at the nickname, and had to keep himself from crying. "Nothing," He whispered, shaking Kamui's hand off his shoulder.

"You just lied to me, Subaru," Kamui stated, hoping this might strike a cord in the taller of the two.

It did, because Subaru immediately turned around, a startled look on his face. "I-I am not li-lying to you, Kam-"

"Subaru, I know when you are lying," Kamui stated, his face returning to it's usual stern, cold expression.

Subaru turned back around, "It's nothing I won't get over." He whispered, his heart aching like nothing he'd ever felt before.

Kamui pulled his friend into a tight embrace once more, resting his head on the warm chest of his best friends. He closed eyes at the calm feeling that washed over him. He felt his friend's arm wrap around him once more as his body untensed. He looked up towards the friendly face, "I'll smile if you do."

And a smile went on both their faces before the started to lean in, each of them shutting their eyes slowly. When their lips finally met, they stayed there. A few seconds past before they finally pulled away, a light blush gracing each face.

"If this all is the rain," Kamui whispered, reaching a hand up to caress Subaru's cheek. "I can't wait for the rainbow."

* * *

><p><em>AN- If you haven't noticed, I love KamuixSubaru! And SubaruxSakurazuka, lol. dude... Imagine a KamuixSubaruxSakurazuka story... hehe, if enough people review or PM about this story, that is what this will become. REVIEW!_


End file.
